After all that!
by Anthousa9
Summary: well.it's.my.New.Moon.Story.! what.of.the.Cullens.left.Bella.in.New.Moon?what.will.happen.with.Victoria.who.is.after.Bella?  Bella


**_1st Chapter_**

**_The Cullen have gone for 1 year should forget them and get on with my life. .. . Jacob is the_**

**_only friend who can and understands the time ... Right now I'm on the flight to go to_**

**_Alaska to study away of all the memories I have from Cullen ..._**

**_2nd Chapter_**

**_Just now left to rest with xekaketarisma of my stuff and I go out for a walk xeskaso to_**

**_xefygps by the ghosts of parelthontos .. I decided to go take a look at the university that_**

**_spent the next 4-5 years of my life Studying English literature .. After a couple of half hour_**

**_walk I arrived at the university. It was big, had 2 great golf and a large library, of course_**

**_the library I saw her the next day I went to his meeting with teachers._**

**_3rd Chapter_**

**_The day was a lot of tired because I had to wake up many morning to go to university to_**

**_do the recording, get the books and the program. After I went to get BOOKS on the_**

**_courses ... Then I went back to apartment in the evening, magirepsa for me I did a shower,_**

**_watched TV and went to bed ..._**

**_* Decided to spend those 4 years quickly because there would be no enfiaferon *_**

**_CHAPTER 4_**

**_Finally left to rest the university can not stand another year there ... I moved to Rochester_**

**_where they asked me for a job at a panestimio ... moved there and had everything ready_**

**_for my meeting with the head of the university until one day before the meeting so as_**

**_turned in my house I fell over to Victoria, who wanted to kill the notion that a match_**

**_instead of the other-which grabbed me by the hand and went into a forest that was near_**

**_my house in an effort to escape it, but Victoria caught me and threw in a tree ... I spent_**

**_three days, three days with unbearable pain and then when I recovered I realized that I_**

**_had become a vampire and for my own good or Victoria had gone and had left there and_**

**_this apodichthike many good against me because I do not know what would have_**

**_happened if you were there when I had recovered ..._**

**_* I know I have become boring, but I hope to be the last time, I decided to go a little in_**

**_front ie I mean 50 years;_**

**_CHAPTER 5_**

**_I am fifty years old vampire and human my age I was now 74-75 years old ... I had_**

**_decided to move from Rochester (I was lucky because there evgana outside at all) and_**

**_moved to Scotland in a lot of rainy, synefiasmeno part and it made the ghosts of past my_**

**_return, was the worst could be done ... even think the possibility to start work on a couple_**

**_university but did not know why they seem to seventeen and athto was probably the best._**

**_I finally got the big decision to go to school again, I arrange everything about school and_**

**_after I came home and went for hunting, pernontas the best measures to avoid any on_**

**_CONTINGENT ... He 's the big day, take back to school .. Prepared quickly grabbed my bag_**

**_and went to school. First went to the Secretariat to get my schedule and I went for my first_**

**_lesson was English (and if they knew). The first person who introduced himself was a girl_**

**_named Lucy was shy than many understand and helped me many to find the classes ..._**

**_"Finally the bell rang for messimeriano, I went with Lucy to be directed to eat, then we_**

**_went and sat at a table alone, we discussed different but for anything specific ... the bell_**

**_rang the last time that I had Biology, I went to class and what I realized was that Edward_**

**_was there and even the teacher made me sit beside him._**

**_- "Bella? How did this happen?_**

**_- "Do not you care '_**

**_- "But Bella what happened to you?" But I did not answer but neither spoke again of the_**

**_course. After the bell rang to go immediately got up to leave, but Edward did not let me go_**

**_and had to hit him so Edward to let her go. The Bella went to her house and Edward went_**

**_to meet his brothers it. he saw the brothers said:_**

**_- "The Bella is here and is a vampire!"_**

**_- "What? The Bella? Where is it?" Asked "vomiting_**

**_- "We have just passed by you 'vomiting!" Said Edward_**

**_- "The Bella was that?" Asked Jasper_**

**_- "Yes, Bella is" Alice said_**

**_- "Just go and have to say in Carlisle," said Edward and everyone else agreed ..._**

**_CHAPTER 6_**

**_Epov (the home of Cullen)_**

**_Once at home we found Carlisle with Carlisle Esmi.O when we saw that we are we asked:_**

**_- "Edward what happened;;;;» asked Carlisle_**

**_- "We saw Bella" Alice replied rather SEARCH_**

**_- "What? How is Bella?" Asked the Esmi_**

**_- "Well than I saw it and convinced VRIKOLAKAS" I said_**

**_- "What? What a turn;;; The Voltouri?" Asked Carlisle_**

**_- "I do not know ... I tried to talk but I said" Do not care "and left just so, 'said I_**

**_- "Edward must find out what happened to Bella ... I will not let this pass so," said Esmi_**

**_- "I know and I promise that I will learn! ! ! !» I said_**

**_- 'Course will learn ... I will not leave it to Bella ... "Alice said and we all agreed ... So that_**

**_night we followed the mirodia of Bella and found a lot of outlying houses, many were_**

**_large and ki'olas from I realized that Bella was in that moment they heard sobbing and at_**

**_that moment we all thought to get in and I first of all ..._**

**_I went inside and found Bella in a large bed crying (without tears) with sobs. Approached_**

**_her and hugged her and to my surprise did not drove AWAY but hugged me tightly and_**

**_rest of the natural They left after they gestured to leave . Bella continued to cry_**

**_with tears in my arms until he XIMEROSE and Bella went to RAISED ready for school and_**

**_Edward said:_**

**_- "Where you going?_**

**_- "I'm going to get ready for ?" Said Bella_**

**_- "Why is Saturday today," I said_**

**_- 'Aaaah ... I'm going to bathe, "said_**

**_- "Bella will tell me what you did this?" I asked her and Bella returned with a look of pain_**

**_all over me and asked:_**

**_- "Are you sure you want to know?_**

**_And he replied:_**

**_- "Of course Bella has to do with YOU INTERESTED" I told her and she did not answer me. I_**

**_went and hugged her again and she began to cry with tears, I hugged her tightly and she_**

**_got stuck her face in hands and I went to kiss her but she was removed and he_**

**_said:_**

**_- "Better to leav e Edward," she said with a sad to ne, and after adding :_**

**_- "Eno ug h has racked do no t? No t eno ug h fo r yo u what yo u want and mo re?_**

**_- "Bella did no t want to hurt yo u in parakalo .S lov e yo u too much, yo u are theo nly reaso n_**

**_they exist»_**

**_But Bella said no thing but left the roo m and I tho ug ht it was best fo r her to leav e her_**

**_ho me and to let Calm do wn, anyway I will no t sto p trying to recreate the Bella I my lov e,_**

**_the reaso n that still exists!._**


End file.
